The King Game: FT Style
by Eldan Aranye
Summary: Somehow, Natsu and Lucy ended up in an inn-along with Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy! Now Natsu is bored, and is asking for another game to play! What would the gang do when Levy suggests they play the exciting King Game? Would they refuse to follow the order of the King? Or will they all follow..?
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

Aside from Fairytail, I have also watched the anime Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu. In one OVA of the said anime, I saw them play the King Game. In this game, the participants randomly choose a piece of paper from a pile set in the middle of their group. One of the pieces is marked with a word or a symbol referring to the 'King', while the rest contains numbers. For example, if there are nine participants in the game, eight pieces of paper will be marked with the numbers one to eight, while the ninth will have either a word 'King' written on it, or a symbol (e.g. a crown perhaps) drawn on it. The one who becomes King can then select a person or persons to perform his would-be command-and he would have to do this by calling out the numbers. Remember, he or she does not know who has which number, which makes the game all the more exciting. To make it easier to understand, here's an example:

There are four people playing. Person A had picked up the King piece. He then commands number 2 and 3 to punch each other on the shoulder. Person B had picked the number 2, while Person D has 3. And so they would have to punch each other on the shoulder...

_**FOR THE KING'S ORDER IS ABSOLUTE!**_

And with that done, let us now proceed to the actual story! Enjoy!

_**NB:**_

When I wrote this, I wanted to make sure that I'd be as random as I could be (except for the last game). So I numbered eight pieces of paper 1 to 8 (8 would be King), and on another eight pieces of paper, I wrote down the names of the following:

Natsu  
Gray  
Gajeel  
Jellal  
Erza  
Levy  
Juvia  
Lucy

...they compose the eight participants of the game. n.n


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the characters. Natsu, Lucy, Erza and the others are all properties of Hiro Mashima. n.n

* * *

Natsu was bored. Like dead bored. Lucy and him were able to finish their mission quite fast, and so as a token of appreciation, the town inn offered them a free three-night stay for their hard work. The mission only called for two mages (they had to pose as sales clerks and had to haul in a large number of people during the town festival. Somehow, Natsu and Lucy were able to do it-without any problems), so it was only them in their well-furnished room. Well, not until Erza, Gray and Juvia arrived. They had just come from a separate mission from a nearby town and, Erza having heard of the prestige of the said inn, decided to skip going home directly and visit the said place (much to Natsu's surprise. And don't get me started with WHY Juvia's with them.). While Erza was signing up their names, she found Lucy's and Natsu's name on the registry. Since the room was quite spacious for only two people, Erza insisted that they join the duo (in truth, she just wanted to keep an eye on them). Interestingly enough, the group found out that Jellal was also there. He said that he and Meredy were scouting the area for any signs of dark magic users, although Gray was sceptical about it. The Ice-make wizard had bluntly pointed out that Jellal had clearly been following them the moment they accidentally met in the other town. An accusation that had earned him a curious stare from Titania. And right when Natsu and Lucy had thought that nobody else would be joining them, it turned out that Gajeel and Levy, who had also been in a mission in another nearby town, had also decided to rest there for the night. Levy decided that they just stay with Natsu and the others, since it would be more fun. Indeed, it had been fun. They had a majestic pillow fight, with Lucy ending up hitting a wooden beam (Juvia's attack on her seemed to have gone overboard). They had a sort of ramen-eating contest, with Natsu emerging as the winner (how could he NOT win). They also had a karaoke contest in the entertainment area. Oh, and not to mention they also played some air-hockey and ping-pong. Yep, apparently, they have exhausted everything that was fun in that one go, and now Natsu was bored. Like dead bored.

"Aaarrrrgghhh!" The pink-haired Dragon Slayer growled in frustration as he rumpled up his already messy hair. He then slumped against the wall, his arms crossed right in front of him in a very grumpy manner.

"What's wrong with you?" The Ice-make mage asked, his lazy eyes drifting over to his comrade the moment he heard him. Juvia was busy staring at-well, ogling actually-him, to even notice Natsu's tantrum. Erza and Levy were engaged in serious talk, while Jellal and Lucy were listening to them. Gajeel, on the other hand, was resting on the floor, his head supported by his hand. He had his eyes closed; he seemed to be sleeping or dozing off.

"Can we play another game? I'm bored!" Natsu yelled, his eyes dots as he looked over at Gray. The other male mage just raised a brow at his friend's request. Another game?

"We just played a lot of games, Squinty. You're not tired yet? Besides..." Gray drawled as he adjusted himself on the mat.

"I'm still a bit sore from that pillow fight. Erza's hits were a bit too hard." And overpowered, he thought, lines forming on his head. The Dragon Slayer sighed, before re-crossing his arms and pouting. Levy must have finally noticed him, for she suddenly piped up from the lull in her and Erza's conversation.

"How about we play the King Game?" Levy suggested quite innocently. At her comment, every body else in the room had their ears perked up to attention.

"What is that game you speak of, Levy?" Titania inquired, her orbs staring into Levy's. The young female mage grinned as she responded.

"Well, it goes like this..." And she began explaining the game's mechanics*. Natsu and the others nodded with every end of Levy's sentence, showing that they had understood the rules.

"And remember," Levy said as she took out a piece of paper, writing down the numbers one to seven and the word 'King' on it. She then began tearing it up, separating the numbers and the piece of paper marked 'King'.

"The order of the King is absolute! If the players refuse to cooperate, the King may issue a punishment." At this, both Natsu and Gray gulped. If Erza was playing, they would have one hell of a time disobeying. They had a feeling that even if she was not King, she would enforce the rules to the very end. And that meant whipping their behinds if they refused to play.

"Alright! Now that we're in order, let's begin!" Levy shouted, disrupting the unpleasant-and quite painful-thoughts that had invaded Natsu's and Gray's heads. The two boys gulped before grinning, raising their fists into the air as seven voices answered Levy.

"AYE!"

* * *

*The mechanics as explained in the Introduction.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

"Let's begin!" Levy shouted, followed by a chorus of lively aye's from the group. They then attacked the pile of paper set in the middle of their circle, each one grabbing onto a piece of torn paper. As Gray opened his chosen piece, a smirk drew itself upon his lips. He then showed the others that he was the first round's King.

Gray scanned the room, his orbs taking in the expectant faces all around him. Erza had a serious look on her face, as well as Jellal. Gajeel and Natsu were grinning idiotically at him, while Levy and Lucy were all just smiling, clearly just waiting for his order. Juvia, on the other hand-he quickly glanced away, upon realizing how close Juvia was to his face. So that was why she appeared bigger than the others..!

"ALRIGHT! I want number 3 to exchange clothes with 4, 4 with 5 and 5 with 3. Then they would have to impersonate the person whom they exchanged clothes with." The Ice-make wizard commanded. The Fire Dragon Slayer frowned as he glared at Gray.

"Eh? What do you mean? I don't follow you!" He complained, his black orbs not leaving Gray's face. The Ice-make mage grinned lazily at him, before explaining.

"Number 3 gets number 4's clothes. Number 4 gets number 5's, and number 5 gets number 3's. Is that clear?" Gray said. A growl was heard from Natsu as the others saw him recheck the paper he had in his hand. He then held it up for all to see. It had the number '3' on it. Titania's eyes widened upon seeing the digit. She then looked at her own, and saw the number '4' written on it. She then lifted her gaze, and scanned the room for whoever got the number 5. Her eyes almost popped out of her skull when she saw Jellal holding out the said number.

'J-jellal? I'll get to wear Jellal's top..?' Erza's mind went to overdrive, her face turning a dark shade of red. She then shook herself mentally. This is just a game! No need to be worried like this! I-I'm only going to wear his top...smell his scent...feel the warmth all over my bo-

"Alright! You guys can exchange clothes now." Gray said, pointing to the adjacent room. This effectively cut the thread of thoughts that were now floooding Titania's head. Blushing, the redhead quickly stood up (rather stiffly at that), and waited for the other two to stand up as well. First up was Natsu and her. She told Natsu to wait so that she could get her usually worn armor. Natsu nodded. Once he had gotten the item, he went into the adjacent room, changed into Erza's tunic and went out of the room. Erza and Jellal followed suit, each one changing into their respective 'partner's' attire. After a while...

"..." Erza remained silent as she stood right in front of the group, her face hidden in the head gear 'Mystogan' always wore. Jellal had pointed out that going around as Mystogan helped him avoid problems with the council, and so that was why that was the change of clothes he had for Erza. She had a serious look in her eyes as she stood there, silent. Seemingly frozen. Well, partly it was because she was mimicking Mystogan/Jellal. But it was also partly because her mind had shut down. The scent of the blue-haired young man was invading her senses, and right now, she was barely able to think. Let alone talk.

"Was Mystogan really that silent?" Jellal asked out of curiosity, completely unaware of the 'dilemma' Erza was facing right now. Well, he supposed the answer was yes. When he joined the Grand Magic Games, he was told that he was silent. Now he noticed that it was kind of...weird. Standing there, staring, calculating...Hmm...he wondered how many times the real Mystogan had interacted with Erza...

"Your turn, Jellal." Gray reminded the blue-haired male. Startled out of his thoughts, Jellal then took a deep breath...before shouting at the top of his lungs. He had a somewhat stupid look on his face that clearly made the real Natsu frown.

"Happy! I see a restaurant over there! Come on! I'm hungry!" He yelled, re-enacting the scene he had seen Natsu and Happy in while they were in Crocus. He then moved as if he was running, his face showing clear excitement. Natsu, on the other hand, was indignant.

"Oi, I don't look that idiotic! Do I..?" He asked, quite unsure if he really did look like that during all those times he and Happy spotted a restaurant. But his own musings were cut short when Gray called him out.

"Oi Squinty, your turn." The Ice-make Mage reminded him. Natsu grinned, before standing up. Donning Erza's armor, he then proceeded acting as if he were eating something. Then he moved as if that something was taken away from him. His face then contorted into a scary scowl, his hand going to his side as if he were holding a sword.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY CAKE TIME!" He growled, his eyes scanning the room. He then proceeded to slashing here and there, occasionally 'hitting' Gray, Lucy, and Gajeel. He went on about it for a couple of minutes before he felt a cold chill run up his spine. Somehow, he felt as if someone was glaring at him from behind. Gulping hard, he slowly turned in his place-just to see Erza's orbs blazing with anger.

"Are you implying that I look that scary when that happens, Natsu? Do you not know..." She asked, her eyes not leaving the boy's face. Natsu almost backed into the door, his whole body shivering.

"...THE IMPORTANCE OF CAKE?!" She thundered. In a blink of an eye, her Heaven's Wheel armor appeared, causing the others to scramble off their seats in search of safety. Gray had to hug Juvia in order to avoid getting skewered by a sword that appeared by his side. This, of course, was an early present for Juvia (who had tears running down her eyes as Gray embraced her).

"N-no, ma'am! I mean yes! I understand! I UNDERSTAND!" Natsu stammered as a dozen or so swords appeared all around him, pinning him to the wall. Erza glared at him for a couple more seconds, before relaxing. Natsu then immediately removed the armor, afraid that Erza would suddenly decide to kill him for his act. The rest of the gang, who had all been pushed to the farthest corners of the room, gave one huge sigh as Titania finally calmed down.

"Well, we're off to a good start!" Levy chimed in, a sweat drop forming on her head as she gathered the pieces of paper from her comrades. The three had once more stowed away their clothes (they were all wearing the typical yukata). Once all the pieces were in, she glanced about the room. Erza was sitting right beside Jellal (who was a little bit shaky still), her eyes focused on Natsu. The said Dragon Slayer was cowering behind Lucy, who also had a sweat drop on her head. Gajeel was just right beside her, while Gray and Juvia were now sitting close together (Juvia still ogling Gray). She then smiled.

"Alright! Let's begin the next round! One, two..!"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Fairytail or its characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Choose!" Levy commanded as she darted her hand into the pile and picked a number. She found out that she was number 4. Natsu, on the other hand, was grinning wildly. He showed the others the King piece, his canines clearly showing in his smile.

"Ha! Now it's time for some fun!" He said as he glanced about the room. His smile grew even much wider as he gave out his order.

"Number 1 must kiss number 2 on the right cheek. Number 6 must kiss number 7 on the left cheek!" Natsu yelled triumphantly. At this, all participants save one reacted.

"NO WAY! Is that allowed here?!" Gray shouted. He glared at Natsu, who just continued grinning back at him-in a rather idiotic manner. How on earth did he come up with that stupid order?!

"Heck will I do that!" Gajeel thundered. He was also glaring at his fellow Dragon Slayer, the piece of paper with his number crumpled in his hand. Levy had to gently coax his hand open just to save the poor piece.

"I...I don't want to participate." Jellal said, a drop of sweat forming on his head. He still did not know who he would be kissing, but the prospect of kissing anyone in the room was just-scary. Well, maybe if it were Erza...

A blush covered Jellal's cheeks as he tried to shake away that unbidden thought. No, he and Erza were friends. He should not cross the line and sully the relationship that they had built, and were now trying to recover. His musings were disrupted when he heard Natsu defend himself and his command.

"I remembered! Wakaba said he played this game before, and he told me that such things are allowed! He was the one who gave me this rule, actually." The Fire Dragon Slayer grinned. Apparently, he was not aware of the-effects-the order he had given has. Erza, who had been silent for a while, sighed and stood up.

"We have no choice. We have agreed to the terms of the game, and so we must carry out the order given by the King. No matter how absurd or embarrassing it is." She said in a serious voice. Gray gulped. He was right. He knew Erza would do that. He then saw Titania glancing hopefully at Jellal, who in turn was also looking at Erza with hope in his eyes. Gray swallowed once more. He glanced down at the piece of paper he had in his hand, and silently, fervently prayed that his guess was incorrect.

"Uhmm..Erza, what number did you get?" Gray asked rather tentatively. Titania showed him: it was the number 2. His jaw dropped. Yep, he was going to die. Prematurely, at that. He still hadn't fulfilled some of his dreams, and here he was about to face the gates of Hell. He glanced toward the Water Queen, who he assumed would react violently toward whoever got his partner number. But Juvia was anything but mad and violent. On the contrary, she was quite silent, her eyes wide and terrified. It seemed that even she was afraid to argue with the scarlet-head. Titania then turned once more to Jellal.

"W-what did you get?" She asked, almost stammering. Jellal's eyes were wide. If she was number 4...

"I-I got 6." He answered, his eyes now going over to Gray. But it was Gajeel who reacted.

"DAMNITALL!" The Iron Dragon slayer growled, as Levy showed them his number. By this time, Natsu and the others were barely able to control their laughter any more.

"REMEMBER! The King's order..." Natsu began through chuckles, but it was the four who finished the sentence for him.

"ABSOLUTE! WE KNOW!" They chorused angrily. Gray then stood up and approached Erza. His black orbs trained on the scarlet-head, who own eyes were dead focused on him and his moves. It seemed as if she was telling him 'One wrong move and I'll slice you open.' Gray gulped. Way to go, Fate or Destiny or Luck-wait, if it were Luck then it should have been Juvia who had gotten 4-but it was too late now. The choices have been made, and there was no turning back.

His whole body shaking, Gray leaned forward ever so slowlt, his lips ever so trembling as he lightly kissed Erza on the cheek. Immediately after, he got down to his knees, bowing so low before Titania.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He pleaded. Erza just stood there for a couple of seconds, before slowly turning her head towards Natsu. Said boy gulped, his heart seemingly stopping in his chest as he caught site of Erza's silent message: I'll KILL you. He then decided to avert his eyes, focusing them instead on the two men now facing each other.

"Oi..." Gajeel said as he scowled at Jellal. The blue-haired young man returned the scowl with equal intensity.

"Let's just get this over and done with." Jellal pointed out. Gajeel nodded. Jellal then closed his eyes, awaiting the Iron Dragon Slayer to move. Gajeel, his whole body screaming 'NO', thought in his head 'Why the heck am I the one initiating it?!'. But nonetheless, he moved forward, his cheeks poofing out every once in a while with disgust. As his lips moved closer and closer to Jellal's cheek, he could feel the beginnings of a violent rumbling in his stomach. When his mouth was only a couple centimeters away from Jellal, he suddenly lost control, and instead of kissing the other man, ended up vomiting all over his yukata. This earned one raucous laughter from the group around them (except perhaps for Erza and Gray. The former was still glaring at everyone in the room, while Gray was still deathly pale to care about Jellal and Gajeel). Natsu, teary eyed with mirth, waved his arm in surrender.

"Okay, okay! That would do. Sorry, Jellal!" He laughed. Jellal, on the other hand, was relieved. He collapsed onto his back as bits and pieces of what they had eaten for dinner traveled down his clothes. It was better that that happened, instead of the other one. He sighed, not minding the icky feeling that was Gajeel's dinner remnants.

"Jellal-kun, you better change your yukata before we continue." Levy said in between gasps. She was not expecting Natsu to give out that kind of order. Well, maybe he was not that aware of the complications and consequences of that rule, but what the heck...they had kicks out of it.

The moment Jellal had changed into a new change of yukata, Levy once more gathered the pieces of paper before them. A grin was plastered on her face as she analyzed the faces in the room. It looked like from here on, they would get the same, if not similar, command. Cause apparently, some were out for revenge on the pink-haired slayer. Shaking her head in amusement, Levy once again piles the pieces of paper on the space in the middle of the group. With a loud, clear voice, she gathered her comrades' attention.

"Alright! Round 3! One, two..!"

* * *

A/N: Ara, thank you for the reviews and the follows. o.o I wasn't expecting them, actually. XD This story is a sort of come back for me. I 'm trying to recapture my muse for FT. So far, all I've been doing is drawing Natsu and Lucy. XD

Anyway, thanks for reading! :3


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Fairytail and its characters do not belong to me. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Three!" Levy shouted once more. All eight of them reached out and grabbed a piece of paper. A triumphant yell was heard from Gray as he stood up. It was payback time. He had a strong feeling he'd get Natsu this time around. As he stood there, he directed his glance toward Levy, who had looked up at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Alright! Levy, give me a piece of paper and a pen!" He first asked. The blue-haired female raised a brow, before doing what Gray asked of her. Once she had gotten the materials, she handed it over to the Ice-make mage, who immediately went to work. He seemed to be writing down words on the piece, before tearing it up, just like what Levy did earlier. With a satisfied grin on his face, Gray sat back down again, his hands enclosing the torn up pieces of paper.

"Now, numbers 3 and 4 will pick from these pieces, and they will have to kiss 4 and 6, respectively, on the spot they have chosen! So for example, 3 picks hand. He or she would then have to kiss number 4 on the hand. Is that clear? Twice they would have to pick! Ha!" Gray triumphantly yelled. Juvia sighed, before looking at her number. Her jaw dropped when she saw the number 3 written on it. Wait, if Gray was King..

"Nooooooo!" Juvia wailed. Why, why was fate so cruel to Juvia? Why couldn't it have been Erza or Jellal or Lucy who became King? Instantly, her mind wandered off, imagining a naked Gray embracing her.

'Oh Juvia, even if I don't pick, I know where I'd like to kiss you...'

'G-gray-sama...'

'Juvia...'

"Oi! Juvia!" Gajeel shook his former Phantom Lord guild mate back to her senses. Once the Water Queen had calmed down, the Iron Dragon Slayer shoved his number right up to her face.

"I'm your partner." He growled. At this, Levy's ears perked up. She was curious as to what parts Juvia would be kissing on Gajeel. Somehow, she felt...weird. She glanced at Gajeel. She saw that he had a very scary scowl on his face. Was he not happy with the arrangement? Twice in a row, he was randomly chosen, and with almost the same task! Levy tilted her head. There was a strange feeling budding in her chest. Was it anticipation? She could not tell. Meanwhile...

"Eh?" Lucy stared at her number. She was 4. She then glanced at Juvia, relief flooding her senses. At least she was not going to kiss Gray. Or else...

The Stellar mage gulped, not wanting to think about what the Water Queen would do to her if that happened. She sighed, before looking about. Who was going to be her partner, then?

"Oi Lucy..." Asked a voice behind her. The blonde almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Natsu speak up. No way..!

"Y-yes?" She asked tentatively. Natsu stared at her, before showing her his number.

"I'm 6. You know who got 4? He's not talking." He asked. With trembling hands, Lucy held up her number for Natsu to see. The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened.

"Oh..." Was his only response. He then grinned, before placing a large hand on top of Lucy's head, much to the blonde's surprise.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Gray didn't write any wacky places there." He assured her. But Lucy was not convinced. The look on Gray's face earlier spoke of revenge. And somehow, Natsu was not able to sense it.

"Alright! 3, pick your part!" Gray suddenly commanded, causing Lucy to tear her gaze away from the pink-haired young man. Juvia nodded, approaching Gray as if she were in a dream. There were six pieces of paper on the palm of the Ice Mage's hand. She then extended a hand, and gingerly picked up a piece. Gray looked at it, before announcing to the room what she had gotten.

"Okay, you got forehead." He said. At this, he felt strange relief flooding his senses. Eh? Why that feeling? He wondered as he watched Juvia happily peck Gajeel on the forehead. Eh, maybe it's nothing, he shrugged. He then extended out a hand to Lucy, who had already approached him. He then read out loud the part Lucy had to kiss on Natsu.

"You got corner of the lips." He said, a smirk forming on his own lips. Eyes wide with terror, Lucy then glanced back at her comrade. Natsu was now sending daggers toward Gray with his eyes, with which Gray replied with a look that said 'that's for making me kiss Erza!'. Lucy sighed. Better get this over and done with, she thought in her head as she approached Natsu once more. She then kneeled right before him, her face a thousand shades of red.

"Oi, do you have a fever or something?" Natsu asked, somewhat curious as to why Lucy was all red like that. The blonde shook her head. Trust Natsu to understand.

"Just shut up and don't you dare move!" Lucy hissed at him as she moved her face closer to Natsu's. Slowly, she allowed her lips to touch the corner of his own. Her eyes closed as she let a couple seconds pass, before pulling away. When she opened her eyes once more, she noticed that Natsu had a surprised look on his face, his mouth hanging open. Why was he that surprised? Was it that bad? Lucy pouted. But Natsu just continued staring at her, dumbfounded. Lucy sighed and gave up. He was hopeless.

"Alright! Next!" Gray prompted. As Juvia approached him once more, he somehow found himself chanting that Juvia would not end up with 'lips'. He scowled, wondering why he suddenly found himself wishing that Juvia would pick something else. What the heck was wrong with him? Once Juvia had chosen, he quickly glanced at it, his heart beating a little bit faster than usual. When he saw the words 'top of the head' there, he could not help but utter a sigh of relief. Something that did not escape Juvia-or Levy.

"What is wrong, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, curious. Gray turned his head a little bit too quickly toward Juvia, causing a rather sharp pain on his neck. He reached up a hand to the sore spot before answering.

"N-nothing. You got top of the head." He said, mentally cursing himself. Juvia shrugged, before crawling over to Gajeel and landing a quick kiss on his wild mane. She then crawled toward Gray and sat right beside him. Interestingly enough, Gray did not complain. The Ice-make mage then coughed, before calling out to Lucy. The blonde once more approached him, and took her pick from the remaining pieces of paper. She did not dare look at what she got as she handed it to Gray, whose grin was so wide one would think somebody had given him a rather nice present. Lucy frowned at him.

"What? What did I get this time?" She asked. Gray, his grin never leaving his face, announced to the group his answer. Lucy blushed once more, her eyes widening in surprise.

"L-lips?" She repeated, at which Gray nodded quite happily. She pursed her lips as she turned to look back at Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer was staring at her, his mouth hanging open still. Did he even budge from his earlier position? She shook her head. No use. I can't disobey, she thought as she crawled over to Natsu once more. When she got close, she noticed that Natsu had gotten...a shade pinker. Eh? Was he...was he blushing?! There was no doubt about it. The Slayer infamous for being dense was positively blushing! And somehow, it was quite cute. Lucy could not help but smile a little at her friend. Well, at least it's comforting to know that he was somehow affected by this...

"Natsu...you know the drill. The King's order's..." The blonde murmured as she moved her face closer to Natsu's. The young boy gulped, before nodding.

"Absolute. Yeah, I remember." He murmured. After saying that, Lucy closed the distance between them, her lips touching Natsu's for what seemed like an eternity for the young man. He could feel her lips' softness, could almost taste her sweetness, with that simple gesture. That was what surprised him earlier. He got a whiff of her aroma, that vanilla-like scent that was making him...hungry? But it was a different kind of hunger, from what he could tell. And then her mouth touched the corner of his, and it almost sent his head into overdrive. He had wanted to stick his tongue out earlier, had wanted to taste her even better, but he knew she would punch him to Kingdom come if he did that. But now that she was kissing him directly on his lips, his mind had gone haywire. Unconsciously, he opened his mouth, his tongue coming out to coax Lucy's lips to part. The blonde, surprised by the move, unconsciously followed suit, allowing Natsu access to her moist cavern. Natsu was just about to dive further, to taste more of her, when they both heard a discrete cough from somewhere inside the room. Startled, the two parted rather quickly, their faces both bright red.

"I didn't say you could kiss each other that long." Gray said, his grin teasing. Erza and the rest of the group were all staring at the pair with wide eyes. They clearly weren't expecting the two to last for that long in liplock. Natsu gulped, before frowning at Gray.

"J-just shut up, Droopy!" He finally managed to yell. Lucy, on the other hand, had crawled over to Natsu's side, positioning herself a little closer to him than usual. Levy, who had recovered from the initial shock, smiled quite mischieviously.

"Well, that was tense." She stated as she retrieved all the pieces of paper. Truth be told, she was curious as to how Natsu would react. Turned out he was not as dense as they all thought him to be. She then returned the folded pieces of paper on the floor, before raising her voice once more.

"Alright! Let's go for another round! One, two..!"

* * *

A/N: I'll edit these for mistakes in grammar and in spelling sometime later. XD Already saw a couple mistakes here and there. XD


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Fairytail and its characters do not belong to me. They all belong to Hiro Mashima. Oh, and yeah...another small parody appears here. X3 It's from the OVA, the one where they visited Crocus' resort. :D

* * *

The room was quiet for a while as the players looked at their numbers. They have decided that it would be the last round, seeing that they were running out of decent commands to issue. Gray looked about, his black orbs taking in the other participants of the game. Who had gotten the King? He hoped it was not Natsu. He had a feeling the idiot would command something that would serve as a payback to what he did. But his eyes widened when he saw Erza stand, her posture announcing her triumph.

"I am the King." Titania announced to the room. She then closed her eyes, her arms folding right in front of her. Now that she was the 'ruler' of the room, what order should she give. She cracked an eye open, her sight falling upon Jellal. She just wished that whatever she gives out, Jellal would not be one of the participants. The redhead took a deep breath, her mind made up.

"Alright. Numbers 1 and 5 will pass a cherry to 2 and 6, respectively. Using their lips." She said. She watched as the group before her all moaned as they checked their numbers once more, their faces searching the room for their partners. A yell echoed within the place as both the Ice-make mage and the Fire Dragon Slayer got to their feet, the two of them pointing each other. A look of utmost disgust covered their faces, their mouths hanging open in horror.

"NO WAY!" Natsu and Gray shouted as they stared at each other in disbelief. Apparently, Gray had gotten 1 while Natsu had picked 2. Lucy sweatdropped upon learning the pairing, and Juvia almost fainted on the spot, her mind going overdrive with another 'boy's love' scenario'...

_'Oi Squinty...'_

_'What?'_

_'I bet you're itching to be frozen by me.'_

_'I bet your backside you're itching to be burned by me.'_

"Oi Juvia...what are you thinking about?" Lucy asked, her chocolate orbs scanning the Water Queen's dazed face. Said Queen snapped out of her trance and twiddled her fingers in front of her.

"Juvia was...was just wondering what they would do…"

"...Uh-huh…" Was Lucy's only response, before turning her head toward the opposite direction, a drop of sweat forming on her head once more. Somehow, she thought she could read Juvia's mind, and see where it was going. Meanwhile, Jellal was looking at Levy, depression lines covering his face.

"Oi..." He said, a sweat drop forming on his head. Levy was also sweating. Somehow, they could feel Gajeel's intense glare upon them. It felt as if the Iron Dragon Slayer was going to impale them with his evil glare, a reason why neither of them had budged the moment Erza gave out her order.

"I don't want to die yet, so we better do this quick." Jellal mouthed, as he felt Gajeel's gaze cut through his back. Levy nodded. She felt a blush creeping to her face upon realizing that Jellal had just implied that she and Gajeel were-well, an item of sorts.

"Y-yes..or..." Levy stammered, her mind thinking up ways of how Jellal could avoid being killed. As she glanced up at Erza, an idea found its way into her blue-haired head. Grinning, she turned to look at the male mage in front of her.

"I got it! I've got a plan!" She mouthed to Jellal, who grinned back at her after releasing a sigh of relief. At that moment, Titania spoke up.

"Natsu, Gray..." Erza warned the two, signaling that they should start already. Surprised by the sudden voice commanding them, Natsu and Gray stood perfectly still as in a salute. All eyes were upon them as they stood stiff as boards in the middle of the room.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" They both said, before turning in their places (quite stiffly, in fact). When their eyes met, a spark appeared before them. Natsu looked like he was going to set Gray on fire and turn him into charcoal, while Gray looked as if he was planning on using his Ice Shell spell. Erza approached the two, holding out a cherry that she had gotten from a nearby fruit bowl (courtesy of the inn). Gray grabbed it, almost squishing it in the process. He then placed it in between his lips, his teeth threatening to slice the said fruit in half.

"I'm going to turn you into an icicle after this." Gray said through his teeth. Natsu replied in the same manner.

"I'm going to burn you into a crisp after this." The Dragon Slayer growled. Slowly, the two inched their faces together. Gray, who had the cherry in between his lips, trembled in disgust as he saw Natsu's face getting closer and closer to his. Natsu's face mirrored the same disgust prevailing on Gray's. He was horrified-absolutely mortified-at the prospect of doing it with Gray. It would have been much, much better if it had been Lucy..!

Eh? Where did that come from? He wondered as the world around him slowed down. Was it because he had kissed her earlier? Was it the remnants of that feeling that had invaded his system when he was being kissed by the Stellar Mage? He was not sure, but he was dead sure that it would probably be better if she was the one standing right in front of him, and not Gray. Why did it have to be the Iceblock?

Gray squinted his eyes, not wanting to see Natsu's face too close to his. He wondered, what if it had been Juvia? He wasn't able to test it, since he ended up being the King or being paired up with somebody else. And he would not be able to test it now, since it was the last round…

Wait, what was he thinking? He did not have feelings for the Water Mage now, did he? His eyes quickly darted to the Water Queen, who was staring at them, her mouth hanging open a little. She was cute like that, he thought as his dark orbs lingered on her mesmerized face. Maybe...maybe it would have been...better if she was the one he was partnered with. Why did it have to be Squinty?

While they were too busy pondering about what could have been, Natsu and Gray did not notice that they were already just a couple of hair strands away from each other's face. And since they were pretty much pre-occupied, instead of just passing the cherry, the two ended up kissing each other-smack on the lips. The poor cherry Gray was holding on to with his mouth got crushed between them, smearing them with red. A moment. And then..

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Gray and Natsu both dropped on the floor, wiping their mouths furiously with the back of their hands. As they were busy removing the 'kiss' from their lips, Juvia and Lucy had decided to approach the two.

"Natsu, that was very brave of you..." Lucy kidded as she handed him a handkerchief.

"Gray-sama, how manly of you." Juvia cooed, helping Gray wipe away whatever it was he was wiping from his lips. At that exact moment, the two boys grabbed the girls, pulling them into a kiss. When they pulled back, Lucy and Juvia were quite stunned. So were Natsu and Gray.

"I-uhhh..." Gray said, mentally kicking himself. What on earth?!

"Lucy..! I-I didn't-" Mean to? Natsu asked himself, cursing at that sudden move. What had gotten into him? As they were all confused, Jellal had already stood up and approached Erza. He then whispered in her ear that he was surrendering himself for whatever punishment she had in mind for him. At this Erza blushed, before announcing that the round was over. Levy grinned. Her plan worked. She then looked over at Gajeel, who seemed relieved. She grinned again.

"Well...I guess that's that! It was such a nice game, wasn't i-?" Levy's sentence was cut in half when she felt flames passing by her face. A drop of sweat formed on her head, that familiar feeling of destruction emanating within the room.

"YOU! I'LL MURDER YOU!" Natsu yelled as his fists produced flames. An enraged Gray had an Ice Bazooka at the ready, on the other hand.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO SPACE OUT, YOU MORON!"

"SAYS THE ONE WHOSE EYES WERE SOMEPLACE ELSE!"

"YOU WERE DOING THE SAME THING!"

"SHUT UP! KARYUU NO HOUKOU!"

"NATSU, NO!"


End file.
